


A Rockin Car and a Rockin Bod

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Auto Show, Charlie Ships It, Kevin Ships It, Mechanic Dean, Swim Team, Swimmer Castiel, it's so cute, they have such huge crushes on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sighed, leaning against his locker as he looked on at Dean, who was leaning on his locker, talking to Charlie across the hall. He felt a little envious. If only he could be as close to him as Charlie was. Of course, Cas wanted to be more than friends with Dean. Too bad he doesn't know that Dean feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rockin Car and a Rockin Bod

Cas sighed, leaning against his locker as he looked on at Dean, who was leaning on his locker, talking to Charlie across the hall. He felt a little envious. If only he could be as close to him as Charlie was. Of course, Cas wanted to be more than friends with Dean. Even so, he should just be happy that he was even a part of Dean's life at all. Yes they only talked occasionally, and it was only because they were classmates, but it was better than nothing. Dean looked away from Charlie, smiling about something, and noticed Cas looking. His smile broadened and he gave Cas a wave. Cas smiled shyly and waved back. Dean pushed off his locker and walked over, Charlie following in tow. Cas' heart skipped a beat. It started to beat faster when Dean leaned his forearm on the locker beside Cas, almost bending into his space.  
"Heya Cas."  
"Hi Dean," Cas answered, ducking his head a little.  
When he looked back up Charlie was giving him a knowing look. It said: "you're so obvious I could tell you like him at first glance even though we're only classroom buddies." It made Cas flustered.  
"Shut up," he said defensively.  
Dean glanced between the two of them, his endearing crooked smile back on his face.  
"Did I miss something?"  
"No," Cas said at the same time Charlie said, "Everything."  
Dean looked puzzled.  
"I'm so confused right now."  
Cas gave him an apologetic smile.  
"You've got nothin to be sorry for Cas."  
He shot Charlie a pointed look.  
"She, on the other hand."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Charlie said innocently.  
Cas laughed, and Dean's eyes softened at the sound. Cas looked up at him, and they gazed at each other for a moment. Charlie cleared her throat and Cas hurriedly looked away. Dean's gaze followed for a second.  
"Cas!"  
Cas looked over to see Kevin approaching.  
"Kevin."  
"So are you coming to practice or not?"  
Cas shook his head in exasperation.  
"Of course I am."  
"Then quit flirting and come to the pool," he said with a grin.  
Cas and Dean blushed in tandem, and Dean straightened up.  
"Have fun at practice."  
"Thanks Dean."  
"Knock 'em dead," Charlie added.  
Kevin stretched up to put an arm over Cas' shoulders.  
"You guys should come to our next meet."  
Cas felt hint of butterflies in his stomach at the prospect of Dean watching him swim. Holy crap, of Dean seeing him without a shirt. He was already self-conscious enough as it is. Charlie grinned.  
"Only if you guys come to the auto show where Dean is showing off the car he's been working on."  
"That would be cool."  
Dean looked pleased.  
"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Kevin said. "Sadly I can't come, it'll just be Cas."  
"That cool with you?" Charlie asked.  
Cas glanced at Dean, who was trying not to look too eager for him to come.  
"That's okay. I'd still love to go."  
"Awesome. And we'll be at your meet this weekend," Dean said with a smile.  
"Great, now let's go."  
"You can be so impatient Kevin."  
"I don't know about you Cas, but I don't wanna be late."  
Cas looked at the clock.  
"Shit."  
Cas slipped past Charlie and started down the hall with Kevin, but he stopped and waved at Dean goodbye. Dean returned it with a smile again. Charlie looked at Dean knowingly, and when he noticed she was giving him a look he shot her a half-hearted glare.  
"Shut up."  
"I didn't say anything."

 

Kevin ruffled Cas' hair as he walked by in the locker room.  
"Hey! I'm older than you, I should be the one doing that."  
"Maybe, but when it comes to Dean you act like a middle schooler, so I have every right to do that after that interaction."  
Cas scoffed in embarrassment.  
"You're supposed to respect me you know."  
"Of course I do captain, now let's go, we've got swimming to do."

 

Friday morning Cas was reaching in his locker for his books when Dean came up.  
"Morning Cas."  
Cas turned to greet him only to ram his head into the door of his locker.  
"Fuck," Cas said quietly.  
He stepped back and Dean pushed the door as far back as he could to get a look at Cas.  
"Did you get a bump? Let me see."  
Without thinking Dean brushed Cas' hair aside and peered at his forehead. He realized what he did and pulled back, letting his hand drop. He could feel his ears heating up.  
"Sorry, I just, uh…sorry."  
"That's…that's okay. I don't mind."  
Dean didn't know what to make of 'I don't mind'.  
"Anyway, you alright?"  
"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine."  
"Okay."  
"Better go. Class."  
"Right. Yeah. See ya later." Dean bit his lip. "I'll see ya Saturday right?"  
Cas smiled.  
"Of course."  
Dean returned it.  
"Great. And then I'll see you Sunday."  
"Oh, right, good."  
Dean tried not to frown.  
"You do still want me, um, us to come, right?"  
Cas' eyes widened.  
"Of course."  
"Awesome."

 

Gabe raised an eyebrow at Cas. It looked like there was an earthquake what with how much the table was moving from Cas' shaking leg.  
"Bro, chill. You're just meeting up with him. It's not like you're going to confess your undying love. You're not going to, are you? Cause I totally have to be there for that."  
Cas finally stopped shaking his leg.  
"What? No."  
Gabe clicked his tongue.  
"That's too bad."  
"Gabe," Cas whined.  
"Alright, alright."  
Cas put his elbows on the table and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I don't know why I'm so nervous."  
"It's perfectly normal Cassie. When you have a crush, every little thing about the object of your affection gives you those annoying butterflies. Just don't worry about it and have fun with him."  
"Easier said than done."  
Gabe sighed.  
"Just don't think about it. Let yourself go. Immerse yourself in the heat of the moment."  
"Yeah, okay. Thanks Gabe."  
"No prob little bro."

 

Cas wandered around the asphalt, looking for Dean's car. He'd told him it was a 1967 Chevy Impala, and Cas had made sure to look it up so he would actually know what that looks like. He finally found him in the middle of the blacktop, he and Charlie sitting on lawn chairs at the back of the car with a cooler. Cas took a look at the car before going up to them. She was a real beauty, sleek and shiny. Cas was uber impressed, even though he didn't know a thing about cars. Except they're a pain when you own an old used one. Cas finally rounded the back of the car to greet Dean and Charlie. When Dean saw him he beamed and immediately stood up. As always he looked really handsome. He was wearing a green henley underneath a leather jacket. He'd never seen him wear it since he only saw him inside. He looked really cool.  
"Cas! Glad you could make it."  
He sounded so happy. Cas told himself it wasn't because he was happy to see him. He didn't want to get his hopes up.  
"Your car is beautiful Dean."  
Dean rubbed at his head.  
"You think?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks."  
Dean gestured to the empty chair next to his.  
"Take a seat."  
It was when Cas sat down the Charlie greeted him.  
"Sup Cas."  
"Hey Charlie."  
"Great you came. Dean was really looking forward to you coming."  
"Charlie!"  
Dean's ears turned red. Cas giggled, pleasantly surprised.  
"Aw, Cas," Dean said. He was smiling though.  
Cas couldn't get enough of it. It was so damn cute.  
"So what do you think of the other cars?"  
"They're cool. I didn’t know they would all be classics."  
Cas smiled.  
"I think yours is the coolest though."  
"Thanks Cas. I worked real hard. You shoulda seen her when I got her. She was a dump."  
He looked to the car.  
"Sorry Baby."  
"Forgot to tell you Cas. You've got competition. You'd have to be pretty special to win Dean's affection over the affection he feels for that car."  
Cas spluttered.  
Dean looked at Cas. It was obvious he was feeling flustered. He felt a spark of hope. Maybe he had a chance. That hope disappeared. Unless the comment just made him uncomfortable. Cas noticed that Dean was suddenly feeling glum.  
"Are you okay Dean?"  
Dean looked up quickly, grabbing at his head due to the slight dizziness the sudden movement caused him. Cas put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Charlie fought her instinct to mother him. Dean was a little sickly. It wasn't anything terrible, but little things like that set him off.  
"Alright, but if you need anything, or you're not feeling well, you can tell me."  
Dean looked at Cas, his gaze slipping down to his lips for a second.  
"Thanks Cas."  
Cas put his arm down, and Dean tore his gaze from his eyes. He ended up looking right at a couple standing next to him.  
"Hey there," he greeted.  
"Hi," the first woman said.  
"How'd you get the car?" the second one asked.  
"My uncle owns a car junk yard. I found her when I was staying at his house over the summer. Managed to fix her up enough to drive her home."  
"That's lucky," the first one said.  
"Yeah, your car is real cool."  
Dean gave them a smile.  
"Nice smile," the first one said.  
She turned to Cas.  
"You've got a real handsome and talented boyfriend."  
Cas couldn't find words. Dean couldn't either.  
"They're definitely lucky to have each other," Charlie said.  
Both were kinda happy that the other didn't deny the woman's words. After that they bid them goodbye and moved on to other cars.  
"How come you didn't tell her she was wrong," Charlie asked, grinning like the cheshier cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
"Um," Cas said eloquently.  
"Uh," Dean said equally so.  
Both of their cheeks were pink. They looked at each other, then looked away quickly. Charlie decided to be nice and start a conversation. 

 

Cas stayed well into the evening, and even for the barbeque the host of the event planned for the car owners and the people they brought with them. The three of them had a blast together, and at one point Dean's little brother Sam and their parents joined them for a little to say hi and praise Dean's car. Late in the afternoon Dean took Cas to look around at the rest of the cars. He grabbed Cas' hand and lead him away. He could have let go of his hand, but he chose not to. One, because he didn't want to , and two, because he wanted to see what Cas would do. He didn't do anything. He made no effort to pull away. Dean smiled gleefully. Meanwhile Cas was practically doing flips on the inside. 

 

The day was fun, but they did eventually have to go home. They left for their respective houses, reluctantly bidding each other goodbye. Except for Charlie. She was tired and wanted to go home. Dean walked with Cas to his car. When they got to it Cas leaned on the hood, and Dean joined him.  
"I'm glad you came Cas."  
"You already said that Dean."  
"Yeah, well, I wanted to say it again," Dean said, pouting a little to hide his embarrassment.  
Cas laughed, and Dean smiled at him.  
"I love your laugh," he said softly.  
Dean's eyes widened after he realized what he said. Cas' were a little wide too.  
"I mean."  
He straightened quickly, and swayed to the side. Cas reached out quickly and put his hands on his shoulders to steady him.  
"Are you okay? This is the third time something like this has happened today."  
"Don't worry Cas. I promise I'm okay. Just a little unsteady on my feet sometimes."  
"But you're sitting."  
"Thanks for the concern, but really, I'm okay."  
Cas pursed his lips. Dean watched the action. He licked his lips subconsciously, and Cas tracked the movement of his tongue.  
"Okay. I'll leave it alone."  
"Just be careful tomorrow, okay? I don't want you falling into the pool and hitting your head or something tomorrow."  
"I won't. Now you should go, it's nine o'clock. Gotta get a good night's sleep for tomorrow."  
As if on cue Cas yawned.  
"Yeah."  
Cas got up and got into his Car and rolled down the window. Dean leaned in it, getting Down to Cas' level.  
"See you tomorrow."  
"See you."  
"Goodnight Cas."  
"Goodnight Dean."

 

On the way home Cas couldn't stop grinning. He had a really fun day. And during some of it, it almost felt like he and Dean were dating. Which of course made him really happy. He wondered if Dean felt the same. 

 

In the morning Cas had the jitters even more than usual. When he walked out of the house he cringed. The morning was abnormally hot, and Cas was glad they'd be inside. He hoped it wouldn't affect Dean when he was outside though. At the thought of Dean his jitters worsened. Today was his chance to show off in front of Dean, but he also felt extra pressure because of it. He already had to be really good as team captain, and he was, if his first place ribbons, medals, and trophies were anything to go by. But he always got nervous before a heat, way before actually, and knowing Dean was going to be watching made it even worse. Cas took a deep breath when he got in his car. What was he thinking? The water was his home. Yeah he got nervous before swimming, but when he finally got in the water all his nerves faded away. He'd never felt more confident than he did in the water. Dean got his chance to impress him, and now it was his turn to impress Dean.

 

When he got to the team's side of the pool, Cas noticed Dean sitting at the edge of their spot on the bleachers, which was in the middle. Before he'd gotten there he stopped in the doorway of the locker room and looked down at himself. He already had his shirt off, as most of the guys did. Cas was already blushing at the thought of Dean seeing him, and it got even worse when Dean was in his sight. Dean was looking forward, so Cas smiled and waved when he was in front of him. Dean did the same. With a deep breath Cas walked up the bleachers, making his way to the spot next to Dean.  
"Damn Cas," Dean said with a wink. "Lookin good."  
Cas didn't think it was possible, but he somehow blushed harder. Oddly enough, there was a light blush on Dean's cheeks too.  
"Um, thanks," he said, smiling again-this time shyly.  
"So What are you swimming?"  
"I do a medley, swim free in a relay, and butterfly."  
"Wow, that's a lot."  
"Well I'm team captain. It's expected of me."  
"Dude! I didn't know that, that's so cool."  
"Thank you. I think it's cool that you can fix up cars."  
"Thanks."  
"So where is Charlie?"  
"She couldn't come."  
"Okay."

 

A woman came on over the loud speaker, and people quieted down. She made a couple announcements then introduced this weekend's person to sing the national anthem.  
"The first heat will begin shortly."  
Cas turned back to Dean when it was over.  
"I have to go."  
"Gotta rally the troops right?"  
Cas chuckled.  
"Yeah, something like that. I'll be back though."  
Dean found out that Cas had a surprisingly loud voice. It really carried as he gave a pep talk, and led the team through pre-meet cheers. Cas came back with a smile on his face, obviously pumped. Dean detected some nerves though.  
"You'll be great Cas."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. And I think you know that."

 

When the first heat started Dean didn't bother trying to talk to Cas. He was too immersed in his teammates efforts. When it was almost time for Cas' first heat he noticed Cas' hands were shaking. He reached over and put his hand on his. Cas looked down at their hands then up at Dean.  
"You got this Cas. You'll be okay."  
Cas nodded slowly, and he gave Dean a smile. Then he got up and made his way to the bench. 

He waved at Dean for one more bout of confidence before getting in position. Both Dean and Cas felt like their heart stilled while the waited for the buzzer to go off. And when it did, Dean thought the arch in Cas' dive was breathtaking. His first lap was mostly streamlining under the water, and when Cas pushed out of his flip turn he ended up pretty far ahead of the others. That is, until the guy next to him pushed off the wall and picked up the pace, ending up not too far behind. Dean sucked in a breath and let it out with a shout along with the members of the swim team. But it wasn't a problem for Cas. He steadily pulled ahead, and the guy next to him slowly lost steam. Dean couldn't help but admire Cas' back muscles. Their movement was fluid, and oddly satisfying…and attractive. When Cas' hands hit the wall first Dean stood up, pumped his fist and shouted. Kevin, who was sitting next to Cas' spot, looked over at him and saw him fall back onto his seat. Dean put his head in his hands, he was a little dizzy. Kevin scooted over and sat next to him until Cas came back. When Cas took them in he quickened his pace up the bleachers. Kevin made way for him and Cas plopped down next to Dean. He put an arm over his shoulders, getting them a little wet.  
"Dean?"  
"Just dizzy. Don't worry."  
"Of course I'm going to worry. Are you sick? Maybe you should be home."  
"No! I want to be here. And I'm not sick. Well, not exactly."  
Dean finally looked up, the dizziness gone.  
"I'm…I'm kind of slightly sickly. Sudden movements set me off."  
"Then please be careful, okay."  
"Okay."  
"Kevin, can you sit next to him when I go swim?"  
"Hey, I said I'd be careful."  
"I don't really believe you."  
Dean's eyes widened, then he smiled.  
"Wow, you know me so well."  
Cas smiled. 

 

Cas' other heats were just as intense, even more so, actually. And each time Dean ended up a little dizzy. But it was worth it, because Dean wanted to cheer Cas on. Dean slowly looked up with a grin on his face when Cas sat down and put a hand on his knee.  
"You look really attractive with water dripping off you."  
Cas blushed.  
"You got to stop doing that."  
"What? Giving you compliments?"  
"But they're not normal ones. They're the kind you give when you like someone."  
Dean took a deep breath and smiled shyly.  
"I do like you Cas."  
Cas gasped.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Cas smiled shyly too.  
"I do too.  
Dean grinned again.  
"Wanna go get lunch then? Celebrate your awesome swimming and all your wins?"  
"Okay. We've just got to wrap up, and I have to shower and change, and then we can go."  
"Can I join you?" Dean asked, waggling his eyebrows.  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up Dean."  
Dean laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing the butterflies to flare up for a second.  
"Go do your thing, captain."  
Cas got up and walked down the bleachers. And if he tried showing off his ass, well, only Dean had to know.


End file.
